Mods
General This page contains Glest modification files: compilation packages, factions and techtrees, and where users may download them from. *Factions are the sets of characters and buildings which interact within the game world. Archers and wizards battling elemental aliens... choose wisely or perish! *A techtree is a set of factions under the same folder and represent the different tribes that can be put to play on a given match. *Install Mods Compilation Packages Compilation packages include a mix of new and old factions, tilesets, maps and scenarios * Glest Megapack 4 - Excellent work by a highly regarded glest modder. ** New Factions: Persian, Norsemen and Indians ** New Tilesets: autumn, evergreen, winter, desert2, jungle, hell ** New Maps **New Scenarios Vbros Pack 1 * Authors: ElimiNator and tiger * Release / Status: 1.2 / Stable *4 Factions included: China, Circus, Jungle Men and Pirates *2 Tilesets included: Pine Woods and Sea *5 Maps included: Cost to Cost, Stranded, The Blocked Path, The Island and The Sea 2 *5 Scenarios included: Attack of the King, Battle of the Sea, Destroy China, Ship Recked and Stranded * Size: 87.2 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=23 *More info: Glest Forum topic about Vbros packs 1 and 2 Vbros Pack 2 * Authors: ElimiNator and tiger * Release / Status: 1.2 / Stable *4 Factions included: Bugs, Canadians, Crusaders and Martians *2 Tilesets included: Freek Forest and Jungle *12 Maps included: A Camped all About, In the Jungle, Island Ring, Maze of the Woods, Mountain Siege, Rageing Creek, River Crossing, The Gold Rush, The Golden Hook, Two on Two 2, Two Rivers and World *3 Scenarios included: Bugs are Everywhere, Cylinders all Around and Launched from Marz * Size: 130 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=24 * More info: Glest Forum topic about Vbros packs 1 and 2 Techtrees Techtrees include at least two different factions organised in one common techtree ''' Invaders * Authors: Mark / modman (on the Glest forum and on our Wikia ) * Release / Status: 2.0 / Stable * 2 Factions included: Colonies and Natives * Size: 41.6 MB * Archive format: ZIP * Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?ygumaywhzkz * Notes: Techtree originally made by Mark, later ressurected and improved by modman. More info: Glest Forum topic V-Pack aka Farmers & Ants-Nest * Authors: softcoder, ElimiNator and tiger * Release / Status: 1.0 / Stable * 2 Factions included: Farmers and Ants-Nest * Size: 51.3 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/glest/tech_trees/V-Pack.7z * Notes: The models in this techtree have an extremely high number of polygons, which may lead to computer slowdown, specially in old machines. * More info: Glest Forum topic Factions '''Single factions for the user to include in an existing or new techtree (also more informations on particular factions available from compilation packages) Africa * Author: tiger * Release / Status / Balanced to: / Stable / Vbros pack 1 * Size: 26.9 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=26 * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic Ancient Egypt * Authors: assassin / titi/Titus (on the Glest forumand on Our Wikia ) * Release / Status / Balanced to: Alpha 2 / Alpha / Megapack v4 * Size: 17.1 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://www.titusgames.de/egypt/egypt_alpha2.7z * Notes: Started by assassin, development currently under titi. * More info: Glest Forum topic Ballz * Author: ElimiNator * Release / Status / Balanced to: / Stable / * Size: 64.6 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://soft-haus.com/blog/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=14 * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic Bugs * Author: tiger * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 2 * Download: Direct link is now outdated, download the latest full Vbros Pack 2 instead. * Notes: Part of the Vbros Pack 2 * More info: Glest Forum topic Canadians * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 2 * Download: Direct link is now outdated, download the latest full Vbros Pack 2 instead. * Notes: Part of the Vbros Pack 2 * More info: Glest Forum topic China * Authors: ElimiNator and tiger * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 1 * Download: Direct link is now outdated, download the latest full Vbros Pack 1 instead. * Notes: Part of the Vbros Pack 1 * More info: Glest Forum topic Circus * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 1 * Download: Direct link is now outdated, download the latest full Vbros Pack 1 instead. * Notes: Part of the Vbros Pack 1 * More info: Glest Forum topic Crusaders * Author: ElimiNator * Status / Balanced to: Stable / Vbros Pack 2 * Download: Direct link is now outdated, download the latest full Vbros Pack 2 instead. * Notes: Part of the Vbros Pack 2 * More info: Glest Forum topic ' Dwarves' * Author: wciow * Release / Status / Balanced to: Gimli / Beta / Magitech * Size: 34.3 MB * Archive format: RAR * Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?3ngdyzzmqyr * Notes: Though it is as completed as many others, the author of Dwarves himself stated it still needed improvements but anounced he himself would publish no further releases. The faction's most reported flaw has been the lack of new sounds. :There are also a scenario setup for the Dwarves faction ( The Tree Towers ) and a corresponding map ( Valey ). The three downloads (faction, scenario and map) are available here. * More info: Glest Forum topic ' Elementals' * Author: Archmage (on the Glest forum and on our Wikia ) * Release / Status / Balanced to: 1.4.1 / Stable / * Size: 51.9 MB * Archive format: 7-Zip * Download: http://download194.filefront.com/nbv5muymwj0g/14809283/Elementals-v1.4.1.7z * Notes: * More info: Glest Forum topic ' Elves ' * Authors: gAMeboy / Archmage (on the Glest forum and on our Wikia ) * Release / Status / Balanced to: 0.9 / Beta / * Size: 108.6 MB (.zip) / 64.3 MB (.7z) * Archive format: ZIP / 7-Zip * Download: ZIP / 7-Zip * Notes: Started by gAMeboy, currently under development by Archmage. :Version 0.9 fixes 0.8 AI problem and more. * More info: Glest Forum topic * Jungle men * Martian * Nihilirian Mod - two new factions. More info at Nihilirian on ModDB and the Linux fixhere * Persians - Comes with MegaPack-V4 * Robotech-v0.4! - Modified version of magitech with some new units! * Romans and the forum discussion * Science! - A new technology faction * Star Ship Troopers - humans vs bugs! * Western * Woodsmen and the forum discussion still need categorization edits - wikia * Demonionic/DomiNeonic - Victorian-age Europeans! * Armies of the Old World - based on Warhammer (more info) * Magitech Heroes - based on defense of the ancients and heroes of newerth. Our Wikia Faction testing and simulations *Combat Balancing Tool